Electroanalytical studies using differential pulse polarography and differential polarography of various classes of N-nitrosamines will be conducted. The main effort in the analytical part of this project will be to determine the suitability of these techniques for trace level determination of N-nitrosamines in various biological fluids as well as simple aqueous solutions. The various factors influencing these techniques such as pH and nature of the supporting electrolyte will be examined to find the conditions leading to maximum resolution for mixtures and maximum sensitivity for detection. Concurrent with the analytical studies various inhibiting agents to the metabolism of nitrosamine will be investigated to determine the nature of the inhibition and the duration of the inhibition. These studies will also permit an evaluation of the electroanalytical techniques in various body fluids such as blood serum, gastric juice and homogenates prepared from various body organs such as liver.